shechilushoeathufandomcom-20200215-history
The Silent Army
The silent army is known as the most fear imbueing army of any in Thichana. Whilst most armies will try to intimidate their enemies through yelling and roaring, the Silent Army will, as its name suggests, remain completely silent. Even as they throw their spells and swing their weapons, they do not make a sound. They take this to such an extent, that they have special Negatism mages amoungst their ranks whose sole role it is to cancel out the sound of the moving gear of the army. Origin The Silent Army has its origins roughly 150 years ago in the north-north-east of Sunland. They were originally founded as a specialist order of warrior spies, who could sneak into an enemies camps core, and murder the important personal therein. The silence had an added effect however which was not enticipated: The enemy did not know what they were dealing with, these were heavily armoured people, who walked silently without a sound. The people who saw these silent warriors thought they were evil spirits, come to murder them. This side effect of fear was the necessary push to expand this specialist group, into an entire army. Even now, in an age where people know these people are not spirits, to see an army march up to you without a sound still unnerves even the strong of heart. Outside of Combat When out of combat, the soldiers of the Silent Army are only marginally louder. Most will merely not talk but their steps do make sound and their clothes do ruffle. Some Silent Soldiers however, find the sound of their own steps and clothes annoying, and will go about life in permanent silence. Much like on the battlefield, Silent Soldiers unnerve the people they are around. Besides their tendency for silence, they are still normal people. They drink, they party - silently - they eat and do just about anything a normal soldier would do. Communication Because they are permanently silent, Silent Soldiers do not talk. This can make communication somewhat difficult. They do, however, use a form of sign language. Unfortunately they are the pioneers of sign language in Sunland and only the Silent Army and a select few outside of there can understand what is called the Mutes Tongue. Besides sign language, Silent Soldiers all learn how to write, and their writing is often of a quality only surpassed by scholars dedicated to writing books. Statistics These numbers show the make up of the Silent Army. Note: Mechagics mages are engineers and do not fight on the front line. Note2: Non-magic users are either support personel or use Mechagical weaponry. Silent Mercenaries The Silent Mercenaries are a side-branch of the Silent army, created as an insentive of the commander of the main Silent Army to bring in money to relieve the required funding from the main army. As such, they are generally not hired by the country to which the Silent Army swears loyalty but will also never fight against their country of origin. Shortly after their formation, a country thought it was a smart idea to use the Silent Mercenaries against their home country. The Silent Mercenaries followed orders perfectly, up until the point where they were just about to launch an attack on their 'enemies'. At which point the army turned against their employers, resulting in utter defeat of the employers' forces. After this battle, the spokes-person for the Silent Mercenaries explained to all the other potential employers that that was not a break of loyalty, but merely sign of higher loyalty to their own nation. He furthermore stressed that the only cases in which the loyalty of the Silent Mercenaries would not lie fully in the hands of their employers, were when the employers ordered them to march on their own nation, or when the two countries are at war. Category:Factions Category:All Pages